La fuerza del corazon
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Para mi esta historia fue una de las más lindas. Para mi una de las más románticas. Muestra una faceta de Hermione muy OOC. Bsada en la canción de Alejandro Sanz la fuerza del corazón Bss


Books » Harry Potter » **LA FUERZA DEL CORAZON**

Author: Alemar107

Rated: K+ - Spanish - General/Romance - Reviews: 10 - Published: 01-02-08 - Updated: 01-02-08

Las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo, mañana partía a la madriguera y no deseaba nada más que verlo a él. La verdad que Ron se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, como compañero, como amigo y como algo más. De repente sus ojos se nublaron, el miedo se apoderó de ella, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos personales rompieran con el trío que iba a derrotar a Volderm…- "No!" , No debía siquiera pensar su nombre, no era el momento de fallarle a Harry; si Ron no correspondía sus sentimientos iba a haber una ruptura y no lo podía permitir; pero esa canción la ponía en duda.

Después de leer, escuchar música era lo que más le gustaba cuando estaba en casa de sus padres, su tía le había traído una mantilla y abanico de su viaje a España, que esperaba poder usar en el baile de Halloween de ese año –"Habría baile ese año?" - Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar; y varios CDS, ella se encargaba de traducirlos mediante magia para poder comprender las canciones, no podía evitar ser cerebral ni siquiera en eso. Sólo había algo, bueno más bien alguien la descerebraba, en buen sentido pero siempre encontraba la forma de disimularlo; y ese era Ron.

Que era? La vigésima vez que escuchaba esa canción? Porqué le atraía tanto? Cuando escuchaba música, siempre le hacían recordar momentos vividos, buenos y malos, lo que sentía por Harry, esa profunda amistad y compañerismo al igual que por Ron, pero lo que le hacía sentir Ron iba más allá de la amistad y muchas canciones le recordaba ello pero esta la había puesto a pensar en algo que nunca pasó realmente por su mente: Que sentía Ron hacia ella?

Y lo cierto es que esa canción reflejaba mucho lo que ella hacía cuando nadie la veía pero pensándolo mejor también reflejaba la actitud de Ron hacia ella.

Ron la amaba?

Debía asegurarse era un paso muy importante y sobre todo no podía permitir que sus asuntos sentimentales interfirieran en lo que iba a venir, eso estaba en primer lugar.

Salió de la ducha se arregló y copió en un pergamino partes de esa canción que ya había memorizado, Cuántas veces la había escuchado? Y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Iba a poner en marcha su plan de averiguar si Ron estaba enamorado de ella.

Llegó a la madriguera y un tumulto de personas se acercó a ella abrazándola, besándola y preguntándole por su verano con los muggles y ella respondía cada uno de los abrazos, de los besos y preguntas.

Cuando todo el revuelo se calmó prestó más atención a sus amigos, rápidamente Ginny la secuestró a su habitación para que le cuente todo a ella, pero lo cierto es que no había mucho para contar.

Luego de cenar, comenzó a observar a Ron, pero la verdad era que él estaba muy tranquilo, eso la desestabilizó y puso en duda un poco el iniciar su plan pero seguramente ya en Hogwarts todo se desenvolvería mejor.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad los días siguientes, monosilábicas respuestas entre ellos, en realidad todo y todos estaban alrededor de Harry sosteniéndolo para lo que se venía hasta que llegó el día de volver a Howargt.

Ahora era ella la que estaba en su elemento, la escuela le daba una seguridad que hasta a ella misma le extrañaba y, fiel a su forma de actuar, comenzó a redactar en el reverso del pergamino donde había escrito las estrofas de la canción los pasos a seguir para cumplir con su cometido.

Bajaron a las mazmorras para una clase de pociones, estaba rogando que ese día llegara para comenzar a formar su plan, era el paso número uno , observar a Ron, como se comportaba cuando estaba más cercea de ella de lo habitual.

\- Forman parejas - expectó Snape

\- Forma pareja conmigo Ron - le dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de él. Todavía no podía creer ella misma como logró hacer ello pero realmente estaba decidida. Levantó los ojos hacia el rostro de Ron, este estaba pálido, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entre abierta - No quieres? - indagó. Pronto se dio cuenta que su voz no sonaba igual, o le parecía a ella. En que momento se había convertido en una veela? El rostro de Ron pasó de blanco a rojo, incluyo las orejas y empezó a tartamudear.

-ah,! Si! Es que siempre formas pareja con…

Lo interrumpió con un ademán con la mano - No importa con quien formemos parejas, es un ejercicio de pociones nada más y ya que te tengo al lado no veo el porque de irme hacia e otro extremo del salón. Te parece? - Intentó sonar lo más lógica posible y ante esta actitud Ron aceptó

Comenzaron a trabajar. Snape dictó uno a uno los ingredientes de la poción y el orden de los mismos, ella que obviamente ya conocía dicha poción se encargó de observar con el rabillo del ojo el comportamiento de Ron y se sorprendió, nunca lo había observado mientras estudiaban, ella siempre estaba enfrascada en sus libros y nunca había visto como Ron se comportaba en clases, bueno siempre que no llamara la atención, nunca lo había observado detenidamente como ahora y entonces sonrió, no se podía concentrar, parecía que las palabras que salían de la boca de Snape eran en Rumano u otro idioma similar y anotaba puros garabatos y además en mal orden,

\- Estas aquí o donde? - Se acercó a su oído para hablarle y sintió que Ron se tensó, eso definitivamente iba más allá de su plan.

El giró el rostro mirándola incrédulo y quedaron muy juntos. Ella no pudo soportar y bajó la mirada a su pergamino.

\- que has escrito Ron? Te entiendes?

\- estoy distraído- se defendió - tenemos muchas cosas por delante y no me puedo concentrar.

\- es una simple clase de repaso de pociones, nada nuevo…

\- me estás tomando el pelo, siempre tu! La más brillante, yo también puedo ser brillante en muchos otros aspectos - Ron se llevó la mano a la boca, desde cuándo era el así, pero ella lograba sacarlo de quicio, lo hacía rabiar a morir

\- disculpa no fue esa mi intención

\- lo siento estoy nervioso

\- por Vold..

\- No! – titubeó - bueno si y además Harry y tu!

\- Yo que?

\- que de repente quieres ser mi pareja de pociones y no entiendo

\- soy tu amiga – "soy tu amiga" "soy tu amiga" le resonaban las palabras en la cabeza, aún recostada en su cama lo seguía pensando, Ella era inteligente o que? después de esa frase todo se estabilizó y Ron no volvió a hablarle.

Aún seguía confundida, pero la verdad es que la actitud de Ron le pareció similar a la canción, o era lo que ella deseaba pensar.

Al día siguiente volvieron a tener pociones y esta vez no sugirió nada, hizo pareja con Parvati pero observaba a Ron, esta ahora parecía más seguro y tranquilo, se irguió y observó su pergamino ya no eran un montón de garabatos, era una lista igualmente no muy prolija pero entendible de los objetos y su orden correcto. Entonces puso en marcha otra vez su plan

\- Ron - lo llamó y se reclinó sobre la mesa. Era hasta perversa pensó, siempre había "juzgado" de coqueta y superfluas a muchas chicas por sus actitudes y ella ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, se había dejado desprendido un par de botones de su camisa y se había "olvidado" su corbata, 2 puntos menos a Gryffindor que luego recuperaría sin duda, dejando ver parte de su pecho - Después necesito que me hagas un favor,- le susurró, debía pensar rápido en algo, pero por ahora lo que importaba era el fin. Luego se irguió y siguió escribiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. A los pocos minutos levantó la vista y volvió a fijarse en Ron esta había vuelto a los garabatos in entendibles y se mostraba bastante turbado. Ella sonrió y continuó con lo suyo.

Estaba sentada frente al sillón de la sala común. Cuando Ron se le acercó. Desplomándose junto a ella le preguntó

-y? que es ese favor que necesitas? - la tomó de sorpresa, no había pensado en nada todavía y lo que menos pensaba era que Ron se iba a interesar en sus necesidades.

\- Escoba! – exclamó, hasta ella se sorprendió

\- escoba? -

\- Si, mira tú eres uno de los mejores guardianes de la escuela y me gustaría mejorar en mi técnica de volar en escoba.

\- Tu técnica es bastante buena

\- Ya lo sé - inquirió soberbia - pero quiero mejorarla

-porque no se lo pides a Harry, el es el cap…

\- a Harry? A Harry? No crees que Harry está bastante ocupado con su problemas personales para que yo vaya y lo moleste por una tontería como esa - la conversación comenzaba a caldearse, como era muy común entre ellos dos y las pocas personas que estaban allí, que ya los conocían comenzaron a retirarse

\- ah! Claro como es una tontería se lo pido al tonto no?

\- en ningún momento dije eso, tu lo dijiste!

\- Claro yo soy el tonto! - se sonrojó él iba a estallar, pero no! No debía pelear con Ron, debía calmarse entonces suavizó su voz y le dijo

\- Yo no creo que lo seas, creo que eras mucho más inteligente de lo que tu mismo te imaginas, debes tener un poco más de orgullo propio, eres muy bueno, en muchas cosas, tu mismo lo has dicho - se sonrojó quien era esa que hablaba? Ella por seguro que no! Aparentemente Ron también se sorprendió puesto que se quedó callado pensando, tal vez en lo que era mejor

\- Mañana, luego de las clases te espero en el patio de entrenamiento, nadie lo va a usar.- dicho esto se levantó y se fue

-gracias - logró decirle antes que despareciera. Ahora debía poner en marcha la segunda parte de su plan. Sonrió pícaramente, ella era brillante

Return to Top

Al día siguiente las clases continuaron normalmente, llegada la tarde se vistió con su equipo deportivo, la capa y salió, se encontró con Ron en el campo y este lo más tranquilo empezó a explicarle las diferentes técnicas. Ella lo escuchaba, ella ya sabía las técnicas, había memorizado dichas técnicas, lo que ella quería era llevarlas a la práctica.

\- Una vez arriba lo mejor es…

\- y porque no lo hacemos - Ron se paró en seco

\- hacer que?

\- La técnica, en la escoba, en el aire?

\- a si , bueno sube

\- Leí en algún lugar que cuando un estudiante no está muy seguro es mejor que un experto lo acompañe, no? – "Mentirosa!" Se reprochaba, pero tenia un fin , todo tenía un fin, Ron la miró extrañado

-No conozco esa regla

\- Ah! Ron, acaso no leíste el reglamento de seguridad de las prácticas de alumnos con problemas de vuelo- "El que? Por favor que no pida que lo repita".

\- No - respondió extrañado pero luego aclaró - tú sabes que mi fuerte no son los libros.

\- bien, yo si lo leí y dice que cuando un alumno no está seguro el experto debe acompañarlo en su escoba, acaso tienes miedo de algo Ronald?- levantó la ceja y lo miró lo más seriamente posible, no debía dejar que él se diera cuenta de su engaño.

\- Sobre una escoba no tengo miedo a nada, A nada! - entonces elevó la escoba se sentó e invitó a Hermione a sentar delante de él. Se vio obligado a abrazarla para sostener el aparato volador y lo elevó.

Hermione se acomodó lo mejor que pudo dentro del circulo que Ron le había dejado entre sus brazos; en ese momento todo podría pasar, hasta reprobar en una materia y nada le hubiese importado, sentía que el corazón iba a salir de su pecho. Ron frenó y eso hizo que ella se junte más a él quedando pecho con espaldas juntos y entonces pudo sentir el corazón de Ron palpitándole tan o más fuerte que el de ella.

\- Estas bien? - le preguntó, pero con miedo a girar, sabia que si lo hacía iban a estar demasiado juntos y por Merlín estaban en el aire y un poco de miedo tenía.

\- Muy bien dijo él. Ahora hazlo tu.- Ella hizo las maniobras muy bien, era una excelente alumna e incluso se aventuró a hacer algunas más

Cuando Ron tuvo el control nuevamente de la escoba y la volvió a abrazar ella sintió que iba a desmayarse, aún podía escuchar el corazón de él palpitándole fuertemente en su pecho contra su espalda. Iban descendiendo con lo cuál se atrevió y giró lentamente el rostro dejándolo muy cerca del de él.

A causa de esta repentina acción, Ron movió bruscamente la escoba y ella perdió el equilibrio por un instante, haciendo que él, luego de estabilizar la escoba, soltara un brazo de la misma y con el otro la sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

Eso hizo que sus rostros quedaran aún más juntos, allí permanecieron inmóviles hasta que tocaron tierra pero al llegar ninguno se movió, permanecieron en esa posición por cuestión de segundos pero que a ambos le parecían horas, entonces ella bajó los ojos hacia la boca se Ron y los vio temblar notando que no solo los labios de Ron temblaban, todo Ron se estremecía ante la cercanía de ella, o era ella que temblaba? Si ella también lo hacía, ambos lo hacían.

\- Ha refrescado bastante - dijo bajando de la escoba -"Cobarde!" -Pero no su plan aún no había concluido y debía estar segura aunque ya no iba a soportar demasiado con ese jueguito, ya que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse en su postura habitual y no quería que nada la distrajera, pero los sentimientos hacia Ron eran muy fuertes y el no poder concretarlos o definirlos era aun más perturbador.

Solo faltaban algunos pasos más, debía ser fuerte y seguir.

Ahora debía confiar en Harry, él sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Ron y también respetaba su decisión de no hacer nada al respecto, aunque siempre se lo reprochaba.

Con un poco de vergüenza pidió hablar con Harry

\- Que sucede Hermione?

\- Necesito un favor, se que es una tontería pero es …

\- Ron - Ella lo miró. Su amigo la conocía muy bien

\- si- sonrió

-que te hizo esta vez?

-nada, nada, en realidad la que lo está molestando soy yo! - Ahora era Harry el sorprendido

\- Mira he decidido confesarle lo que siento por él pero quisiera estar segura de lo que él siente por mi - Harry resopló si él no fuera tan buen amigo de ambos ya les hubiera dicho a cada uno lo que sentían Ron estaba enamoradísimo de Hermione y viceversa, porque perder el tiempo en tonterías, pero en definitiva era decisión de ellos y él no debía entrometerse.

\- Que necesitas.

\- Tu capa

\- de invisibilidad

\- si

\- Hermione?

-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones SI son buenas- recitó ella tal cual lo hacían con el mapa merodeador.

\- por supuesto, no podría menos que pensar que tus intenciones lo son, pero podrías darme un adelanto. Entonces Hermione le contó todo, todo su plan completo y Harry no podía evitar reírse de todas las locuras que su amiga había hecho y ahora entendía porque Ron estaba tan raro estos días y porque le preguntaba - Viste a Hermione? Esta rara? Que le pasa' Será otra vez Krum? - Obvio que esto no le infirió a Hermione pero lo que sí le dijo fue:

\- no necesitar la capa de invisibilidad para ello, yo lo puedo aclarar-

-Cómo?

\- te puedo asegurar que hace varios días – "En realidad varios años" - pensó - que a Ron le cuesta conciliar el sueño - y pensó en la mejor forma de darle otra pista sin descubrir del todo a Ron - además más de una vez lo he encontrado viendo nuestra foto, lo que estamos los tres - Hermione levantó una ceja - No, no me estaba mirando a mi, sino a ti, entiendes?

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo estaba muy feliz por saber que un paso más se habría concretado, un paso más en el camino a los brazos de su amor.

Iba tan rápido por los pasillos que no vio la figura que doblaba por una esquina. Ambos cuerpos tropezaron y cayeron al piso. Era Ron.

Cuando él se incorporó extendió sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse y en el instante que sus dedos re rozaron una descarga eléctrica los obligó a soltarse, cayendo nuevamente ella al suelo; se quedaron mirando sin entender lo que pasaba, entonces ella recordó la canción - "una descarga de energía"

\- Me ayudas? - Y Ron ahora un poco más temeroso volvió a sostenerla de las manos, esta vez nada sucedió y ambos se encontraban frente a frente y sin saber que decir.

-Que raro no?

\- Si, muy extraño Ron.

\- donde ibas tan aprisa?

\- ya no lo recuerdo. Buenas noches. - sin más giró sobre sus talones y a "voló" a su dormitorio.

Si la palabra seducción junto con la imagen de Hermione no fuera tan incompatibles Ron juraría por las barbas de Merlín que Hermione intentaba seducirlo.

-"Pero que clase de pervertido soy! Ella es mi amiga lo ha repetido infinidades de veces y no creo siquiera que Hermione conozca la palabra seducción" - Se repetía constantemente pero se alternaban en su cabeza las imágenes de toda esa extraña semana. Desde el primer día en pociones, el vuelo de las escobas y el rarísimo choque en los pasillos.

Sacudió la cabeza, no definitivamente Hermione no era la misma, o tal vez el no la veía igual. –"O sea que eres un pervertido!"- Se repetía interiormente. Pero nuevamente el recuerdo de ella plegándose sobre la mesa, mostrando parte de su brassiere lo volvió a descolocar. –"Fue un descuido en su uniforme mira si justo ella se va a fijar en ti."

Caminaba mientras todos estos pensamientos rondaban por su mente cuando escuchó unas risitas en la sala común.

Allí estaban Lavander Y Parvati. Enfrascadas leyendo un pergamino se asomó por sobre sus cabezas y notó la letra de Hermione.

\- que es esto? - y aprovechando la sorpresa de las chicas les arrebató el pergamino

-Por favor won- won no nos acuses con Hermione, se le cayó este pergamino con una extraña poesía y no pudimos evitar leerla. - Le decía Lavander

\- Cuanto hace que están leyendo?

-recién habíamos empezado. Por favor no nos delates, siiii…?

\- No, váyanse - Y ambas chicas salieron corriendo. Le molestaba profundamente que siempre intentaran molestar a Hermione, gastándole bromas desde el porque era tan estudiosa y hasta la aberrante interferencia de Malfoy con respecto a su linaje. Después de unos minutos de cavilaciones bajó la vista al pergamino. Se extrañó, era muy raro ver a Hermione tan desprolija en sus anotaciones, estaba tachado, subrayado, con números y caritas felices?

Entonces comenzó a leer las estrofas que no se encontraban tachadas.

Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar,  
ando despistado, todo lo hago mal.  
Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando.  
Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo, me llegas a desesperar.

Marcado con el número 1

-que significaría

Entonces volteó el pergamino y ahí si que realmente se sorprendió. Hermione llevaba una especie de diario con los sentimientos y hechos que habían sucedido en esa semana, la clase de pociones númer . La escoba numero 3. Volvió a leer el pergamino la estrofa que correspondía a dicho número

Hace que te abrase y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar.  
Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.

Número 4

No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad.  
Alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo con hilos de mi ansiedad

Número 4 consultar con Harry -Harry! - realmente esperaba que su amigo no hubiese sido indiscreto. Cuando volvió al papel había una carita feliz al lado del 4

Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja y que te llena, que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.  
Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión,  
si la fuerza es del corazón.

Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía que te va quitando la razón,  
te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón,

En esta estrofa en particular Hermione había dibujado infinidad de corazoncitos, el sonrió, no podía imaginar a Hermione dibujando corazoncitos y mucho menos por él. Se sintió embelezado, gracias a un giro del destino el ahora sabía lo que Hermione sentía por él, pero ella aún estaba en dudas, así que si ella quería jugar al detective amoroso, haciéndolo desearla mostrando sus beldades frente a sus ojos o incitándolo a volar en su propia escoba, porque ahora que había leído no existía ningún manual de seguridad de nada volvió a sonreír y continuó leyendo

No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más.

Como poco pierdo la vida y luego me la das.

Qué es lo que va cegando al amante, que va por ahí de señor y no es más que un chiquillo travieso, provocador,

Número 5

Volvió a ver el pergamino Carta de Krum, abrió los ojos y los celos lo embargaron, y de repente comenzó a reír,-"Celos de que de quien? si seguramente era una nueva artimaña para confirmar que él estaba enamorado de ella"- y por supuesto que lo estaba pero iba a hacerle cobrar las noches de desesperación que pasó esa semana; además conocía a su "amiga" y en cuanto una duda le surgiera repetiría todos los pasos nuevamente y él iba a saborear el dulce aroma de la venganza y a ver como ella creía haber supuesto cosas que no eran para después confirmárselo. Ahora no había más inseguridad, él ya lo sabía todo era ella la que iba a sufrir, breve y dulcemente pero a sufrir igual.

Sin que ella lo notara guardo en la clase el pergamino y siguió esperando el próximo paso.

Por la tarde la vio sentada frente a la chimenea con una carta entre las manos – "Es veloz! Desde cuando estará planeando esto?" - Se sentó sin mucha parcinomia al lado de ella y preguntó

\- Carta? De quien?

\- De Víctor

\- Ah! Como está Krum? Piensa venir a Inglaterra a ayudar con quien ya tú sabes? - la miró de reojo Hermione casi salta del sillón y el de risa pero debía aguantar.

\- no. Pero desde cuando tan tranquilo con Krum?

\- Hay pequeña, le dijo rozando su mejilla - Desde que me di cuenta que porque seas amiga de él no vas a dejar de serla mía. Acaso tu no eres amiga de Harry y Ginny y por eso no has dejado de ser mi mejor amiga - Hizo hincapié en la palabra amiga lo mejor y más disimulado que pudo. La abrazó amorosamente y dijo - Yo te quiero mucho, disfruta tu carta, adiosito! - Y desapareció a su dormitorio donde estalló en risas imaginando la cara de Hermione.

Si, la cara de Hermione, lo decía todo, había quedado boquiabierta-"Entonces todo fue producto de su imaginación, Ron no la amaba, solo la quería como una amiga. No puede ser, las señales estaban allí, todas , Pero que señales? tu inventaste unas señales de una canción de quien sabe quien y pensaste que eso era amor? Cómo una persona tan inteligente puede ser tan estúpida a la vez?" - No debería realizar todas las pruebas otra vez si seguro que Ron estaba pasando por algún trance en ese momento y ahora él mismo debería estar arrancándose los pelos por la "carta " que ella misma se escribió.

Así lo decidió, el lunes iba a volver a poner en practica todo nuevamente iba a descubrir si Ron la amaba o no.

Era lunes y todos estaban en la clase de pociones, y al igual que el lunes anterior ella insistió en formar pareja con Ron. Pero esta vez el ni siquiera se inmutó sólo le pasó los brazos por sobre los hombros, la acercó por su costado, como si fuera un chico más y exclamó

-Hoy tengo suerte voy a estar con la más lista del colegio!- Y la miró sonriendo burlonamente

Trabajaron más que eficientemente, parecía como si Ron se hubiera convertido en el gurú de las pociones. Y salió aún más consternada. No! Eso iba a cambiar puesto que ya había arreglado para que le diera otra "clase" de técnicas con la escoba, debía ir a pasos agigantados porque lo cierto era que ya no podía soportar más esta incertidumbre y Ron parecía cada vez más seguro, más masculino, más deseable y más , más, más ya ni siquiera podía articular palabra, su cuerpo sólo se estremecía al nombrarlo, pero desde cuando se habían intercambiado los papeles?

Iba a ir con sus mejores armas, entonces modificó su traje de deporte para que fuese más ajustado prácticamente una maya pegada al cuerpo , admirándose en el espejo notó que ella no estaba mal, era bastante linda, sobre todo con el cabello lacio recogido en una coleta, Si! había valido la pena esos tres frascos de poción alisadora.

Se envolvió en la capa y salió. Fuera la esperaba él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"De que reía el muy… hermoso OH por Merlín pensamientos, no me dejen ahora." -

Entonces el viento sopló y le arrebató la capa, y lo miró directo a los ojos, si Ron hubiese sido una figura de caricatura sus ojos se hubiese desorbitado, la boca caído al suelo y la lengua servirle de alfombra para llegar a él, se notaba que el numerito le había salido bien y agradeció haber aprendido ese hechizo para manejar corrientes de aire.

Caminó lo más sensual posible hasta donde estaba él.

\- Que pasa Ron? Nunca viste a una chica? - y girando se colocó al lado de su escoba y con un simple movimiento la hizo elevar hasta su mano. - y? Vamos? O te vas a quedar aquí

Ron no podía seguir, agradecía que él aún tuviese la capa porque realmente estaba excitado, si su "amiga" le había ofrecido un espectáculo digno de strippers, como le decían los muggles, y eso que sólo se le voló la capa pero en su mente la veía desnuda, y bueno, la verdad que esas prendas tan ajustadas le dejaban a su cerebrito pervertido libre albedrío para imaginarla en diferentes situaciones y ni siquiera pudo respirar cuando la vio subirse a su escoba, como deseo ser escoba en ese preciso momento. Pero no! Debía pensar –"Respira Ron respira, si es una chica, pedazo de mujer más que chica, y está jugando, a ser sexy porque te quiere descubrir así que tienes que estar calmado. Ha ganado un round pero faltan varios para terminar esta pelea." - Y sacudiendo la cabeza subió a su escoba y la siguió.

Tal como había sucedido la vez anterior, el repetía las técnicas solemnemente recitando de memoria cada una de ellas y entonces viró y le dijo:

\- Por favor necesito que bajes de tu escoba y subas a la mía vamos a volar alto y no quisiera infringir el código de seguridad que nombraste la semana pasada, por supuesto tampoco deseo que te lastimes y por sobre todo no quiero ser expulsado por una tontería como esta.

Ahora Hermione no entendía nada, desde cuando Ron era tan precavido, y sobre todo tan cuidadoso con las normas de la escuela así que bajó de su escoba y subió en la de él.

-Te molesta? - inquirió y sin esperar respuesta pasó la mano por su brazo, bajando por la cintura y posándose en sus caderas

-pero que..?

-Quería comprobar que tela era, la verdad es que es muy buena para los torneos porque deja muy poco espacio para la intromisión del viento, es bastante aerodinámica, dime es cómoda, es suave? En eso estaba pensando cuando te ví. -

Hermione casi cae de la escoba, habían venido extraterrestres y cambiado el cerebro de Ron. –"así que su único interés era para mejorar los uniformes del Quiddichts." -

Estaba muy malhumorada y también bastante triste, se tenía que resignar,

Entonces los profesores informaron que iban a permitir un baile para levantar un poco los ánimos de todos los alumnos del instituto.

Nuevamente las esperanzas de Hermione se avivaron, esperó, esperó y esperó rechazando una a otra las diferentes invitaciones que recibió de otros muchachos, esperando por la de Ron; pero esta nunca llegó.

Intentaba disimular máxime frente a Harry su desilusión y se dijo que si Ron no la invitaba iba a ir sola, seguro que no iba a ser la única que iba a ir sin pareja, pero se equivocaba, era la única sin pareja en toda la escuela. La única chica sin pareja puesto que había también un muchacho que no se molestó en buscar una, ya sabía a quien quería y también sabía que ella lo iba a estar esperando, fue una jugada peligrosa, Hermione podría haber aceptado salir con alguno de los chicos a último momento pero él se aseguró que nadie quedara sin pareja, actuó como un perfecto celestino en todo Hogwarts.

Llegó la noche del baile, Ginny iba de la mano de Harry hermosa con una capa azul que hacía lucir aún más sus rojos cabellos. Harry estaba embobado y ella feliz por ver a su amigo sonreír luego de tantos días.

Y Ron? Donde estaría, lo buscó por toda la sala común y ni apareció, le habría pasado algo? Ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo que él hubiese visto su entrada triunfal a la sala común, con su pelo lacio, gracias a las pociones alisadoras y con esa capa color violeta claro que con modestia calificó, le quedaba preciosa. Pero Ron no estaba, no estaba para verla o eso era lo que ella creía porque un atónito Ron oculto dentro de una capa de invisibilidad la miraba boquiabierto.

Bajaron al salón comedor, que estaba bellamente adornado para la ocasión, los profesores no había escatimado en gastos y hasta se permitieron traer un DJ muggle para que pasara música variada.

Las parejas se sentaron, comieron, rieron ella siempre junto a Harry y Ginny

-que mal tercio-renegaba

-no digas eso, nosotros estamos pasándola genial contigo - Harry Y Ginny sonrieron intentando hacer sentir bien a Hermione porque sabían que otra vez Ron la había hecho rabiar y esta vez si que se equivoco. Por lo bajo Ginny le decía a Harry

-Que se trama mi hermano, hay algo especial-

-No lo se, sólo me pidió la capa de invisibilidad, no se nada más - Y ambos se levantaron de hombros resignados por las actitudes de niño de kinder de Ron.

Cuando la música empezó ninguno de los dos quiso salir a bailar pero Hermione insistió y los empujó a la pista, luego de bailar varias piezas juntos, miraron a Hermione sentada en la mesa y se lamentaron, de pronto sonó un tema que sabían le gustaba y acercaron a ella y la llevaron a bailar, era un tema movido y los tres bailaban muy divertidos, Hermione y Ginny se enfrentaron y hacían una parodia de la canción pareciendo pelearse por el y Harry parecía muy divertido

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Se acercaban lo agarraban y Harry aprovechaba a visualizar el espectacular cuerpo de Ginny que se asomaba a través de la capa y a decir verdad Hermione también era muy bonita, el no podía entender a Ron, el la quería como una hermana de lo contrario no dudaría un instante en pedirle que fuera su novia, pero sus sentimientos románticos solo estaban destinado a Ginny, ella era la mujer de su vida e iba a luchar con todas sus armas disponibles para poder forjar un futuro junto a ella. Las chicas estaban ajenas a sus pensamientos y comenzó a seguirles el juego agarrando a una y a otra fue muy cómico realmente

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

I know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Súbitamente la canción terminó como si la hubiese sacado antes de terminar y comenzó a sonar un tema lento, Harry estaba tan extasiado de ver a través de la capa de Ginny que ni pensó en Hermione la abrazó y empezaron a bailar, aparentemente Ginny tampoco recordó a su amiga y se entregó a los brazos de su novio.

Y allí quedó ella en el medio de la pista, sola, sin acompañante rodeada de parejas entonces le pareció divisar la figura de un pelirrojo entre dichas parejas y agudizo la mirada pero no lo volvío a ver

-"Tengo alucinaciones" - pensó y nuevamente una ráfaga de rojos cabellos cruzaron por sus ojos pero esta vez pudo hacer contacto con esos impresionantes ojos azules que la miraban con una intensidad que la hicieron temblar.

Ron estaba allí y caminaba en círculos alrededor de ella, esquivando a las parejas que bailaban a su alrededor sin sacarle la mirada por un instante, él era su luna y ella la tierra.

Después de unos instantes que le parecieron horas Hermione decidió faltas a las leyes de la astrofísica y acercarse a Ron que al notar la iniciativa de Hermione comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-linda canción, no? - Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja, no había prestado atención al tema y en cuánto lo hice se dio cuenta que era la canción que ella había usado para probar el amor de Ron y sonrió

-Si muy linda; desde cuando lo sabes - y antes que él conteste le puso un dedo en los labios - No, ya lo sé desde la falsa carta de Krum - El asintió

\- Te parezco muy boba intentando probar una teoría en lugar de decirte. Ron te amo y esperar las consecuencias

-No no me parece nada bobo, es muy de Hermione lo que hiciste, y hasta podría decirte que te comprometiste tanto en descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos que eso hace que me sienta aún más seguro de los míos. Yo te amo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso nunca - Ron la tomó de la cintura y sin dudar un instante la beso, con dulzura, tiernamente y luego con mayor pasión. Luego la soltó para que ambos pudieran recobrar la respiración. - esta es una de las parte de la canción que más me gusta

No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más,

Como, a poco, pierdo la vida

Y luego me la das. Recitó haciendo hincapié en la última frase

\- Es una metá…

\- una metáfora, ya lo sé estuve analizando yo también un poco las estrofas. - eso sorprendió a Hermione - y significa que te tomo la mano - y así lo hizo - luego te suelto y siento morir hasta que nuevamente la vuelvo a tomar - y elevó la palma de ella haciendo que ambos cruzasen sus dedos en una apretón más intenso.

\- o me acerco a tu cuerpo, me alejó y me vuelvo a acercar

\- o te beso y luego no y te vuelvo a besar - y con cada uno de los ejemplos Ron se acerca la besaba dulcemente primero y luego más intensamente , provocando en Hermione una sensación de tener 38 grados centígrados de calor en todo su cuerpo.

Estaba tan impactada que no notó que Ron la había sacada al pasillo y cuando estuvieron solos se acercó a su oído y le susurró

\- o hacerte el amor y después necesitar hacerlo siempre para no morir - y luego la miró tan intensamente que su rodillas se aflojaron, menos mal que Ron la sostenía entre sus brazos porque sino hubiese caído.

\- estoy realmente sorprendida. Parecería que ambos somos totalmente diferentes en este momento, tu eres el cerebral y yo la descerebrada no se que decir, no se que hacer.

\- no. Hermione yo tampoco se que hacer, sólo me dejo llevar, así es mi naturaleza por eso estoy más cómodo que tu, pero en el fondo solo soy yo Ron, tal vez un poco cambiado pero el mismo, y tu también eras la misma y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Luego la volvió a besar, quedaron un largo rato abrazándose, besándose y acariciándose, luego decidieron regresar al salón para que todos sientan celos de tan maravillosa pareja que hacían.

Fin


End file.
